Викинги
, , |Место действия: = Европа, Африка и Северная Америка (Виндланд) |Оружие: = Боевой топор, “Бородатый” топор, Скандинавская секира, Датский топор, Скандинавский меч, Скрамасакс, Сакс, Скандинавское Копье, Метательное копье, Метательный топор, Лук и стрелы, Скандинавский Щит, Бродекс |Доспехи: = Кольчуга, позже Хауберк |Враги: = Европейцы, Индейцы и Африканцы}} Викинги — раннесредневековые скандинавские мореходы, в VIII—XI веках совершавшие морские походы от Винланда до Биармии и от Каспия до Северной Африки. В основной массе это были свободные крестьяне, жившие на территории современных Швеции, Дании и Норвегии, которых толкали за пределы родных стран перенаселение и жажда лёгкой наживы. По религии — в подавляющем большинстве язычники. Использовали свои боевые топоры как для ближнего боя, так и для метания. Также, имели не только обычные копья, но и более легкие - метательные. Шведские викинги, как правило, путешествовали на восток и фигурировали в древнерусских и византийских источниках под именем варягов. Норвежские и датские викинги двигались в своём большинстве на запад и известны по латинским источникам под именем норманнов. Взгляд на викингов изнутри их общества дают скандинавские саги, однако подходить к этому источнику следует с осторожностью ввиду зачастую поздней даты их составления и записи. Общее представление Викинги - (норманны), морские разбойники, выходцы из Скандинавии, совершавшие в 9–11 вв. походы протяженностью до 8000 км, может быть, и на большие расстояния. Эти дерзкие и бесстрашные люди на востоке достигали границ Персии, а на западе – Нового Света. thumb|leftСлово “викинг” восходит к древненорвежскому “викингр”. Относительно его происхождения существует ряд гипотез, наиболее убедительная из которых возводит его к “вик” – фиорд, бухта. Слово “викинг” (букв. “человек из фиорда”) применялось для обозначения разбойников, которые действовали в прибрежных водах, прячась в укромных бухтах и заливах. В Скандинавии они были известны задолго до того, как приобрели дурную славу в Европе. Французы называли викингов норманнами или различными вариантами этого слова (норсманны, нортманны – букв. “люди с севера”); англичане всех скандинавов без разбора называли датчанами, а славяне, греки, хазары, арабы именовали шведских викингов русью или варягами. Куда бы ни отправлялись викинги – на Британские о-ва, во Францию, Испанию, Италию или Северную Африку, – они безжалостно грабили и захватывали чужие земли. В некоторых случаях они поселялись в завоеванных странах и становились их правителями. Датские викинги на какое-то время покорили Англию, поселялись в Шотландии и Ирландии. Совместными усилиями они завоевали часть Франции, известную под названием Нормандия. Норвежские викинги и их потомки создали колонии на островах Северной Атлантики – Исландии и Гренландии и основали поселение на побережье Ньюфаундленда в Северной Америке, впрочем, просуществовавшее недолго. Шведские викинги стали властвовать на востоке Балтики. Они широко распространились по Руси и, спустившись по рекам к Черному и Каспийскому морям, даже угрожали Константинополю и некоторым районам Персии. Викинги были последними германскими варварами-завоевателями и первыми европейскими мореплавателями-первопроходцами. thumb|250pxСуществуют разные трактовки причин бурной вспышки активности викингов в 9 в. Имеются свидетельства того, что Скандинавия была перенаселена и многие скандинавы отправлялись за рубеж на поиски счастья. Богатые, но незащищенные города и монастыри южных и западных соседей представляли собой легкую добычу. Вряд ли можно было получить отпор со стороны разрозненных королевств на Британских о-вах или ослабевшей империи Карла Великого, поглощенной династическими распрями. В эпоху викингов в Норвегии, Швеции и Дании постепенно консолидировались национальные монархии. Честолюбивые предводители и могущественные кланы боролись за власть. Потерпевшие поражение предводители и их сторонники, а также младшие сыновья победивших вождей беззастенчиво воспринимали беспрепятственный грабеж как образ жизни. Энергичные молодые люди из влиятельных семей обычно приобретали авторитет благодаря участию в одном или нескольких походах. Многие скандинавы летом занимались грабежом, а затем превращались в обычных землевладельцев. Однако викингов манил не только соблазн добычи. Перспектива наладить торговлю открывала путь к богатству и власти. В частности, выходцы из Швеции контролировали торговые пути на Руси. thumb|left|300pxАнглийский термин “викинг” произошел от древнескандинавского слова vkingr, которое могло иметь несколько значений. Наиболее приемлемо, по-видимому, происхождение от слова vk – залив, или бухта. Следовательно, слово vkingr переводится как “человек из залива”. Этот термин использовался для обозначения грабителей, укрывающихся в прибрежных водах, задолго до того, как викинги приобрели недобрую славу во внешнем мире. Впрочем, не все скандинавы были морскими разбойниками, и термины “викинг” и “скандинав” нельзя рассматривать как синонимы. Французы обычно называли викингов норманнами, а англичане всех скандинавов без разбора относили к датчанам. Славяне, хазары, арабы и греки, общавшиеся со шведскими викингами, именовали их русами или варягами. История thumbНа Руси их звали варягами, в Западной Европе — норманнами, а в историю они вошли, как викинги: бесстрашные мореплаватели, грозные воители... Отправляясь в далекие походы, викинги последовательно, терпеливо, с нордической выдержкой и упрямством добивались поставленных целей. Неистовая отвага, воспетая скандинавскими сагами, создала необыкновенный ореол, благодаря которому в памяти человечества мореплаватели Севера остались непобедимыми воинами, превыше всего ценившими доблесть, богатство и славу. С чего же началась эпопея викингов? thumb|leftВ 789 году, в правление датского короля Беотрика, возле берегов Англии появились три корабля датчан из Хардаланда. Посланец английского короля приехал на место, где причалили корабли, и попытался заставить моряков прибыть к своему владыке, — но был убит... Так англосаксонская летопись повествует о первом нападении и первой жертве викингов. Четыре года спустя, в 793 году, последовал гораздо более известный набег на монастырь британского острова Линдисфарн. «Вероломное разрушение язычниками церкви Божией сопровождалось грабежом и кровопролитием. Никогда раньше Британия не переживала такого ужаса, как теперь от языческого племени, — писал ученый Алькуин, — сама мысль о вторжении с моря казалась невозможной. thumbТак, церковь святого Кутберта была залита кровью священнослужителей Божиих и лишена практически всей утвари; величайшая святыня Британии пала жертвой язычников». После первых набегов викингов на Англию в конце VIII века последовал сорокалетний период относительного спокойствия. Но в 835 году, как говорит летопись, «язычники» разрушили Шеппи. Впоследствии не проходило и года без набегов северных пиратов на какую-либо часть страны. thumb|left|250pxВначале эти экспедиции были не более, чем грабительскими рейдами в поисках добычи и рабов; но в 850-851 годах наметились перемены в стратегии викингов. Под этим годом летопись отмечает, что «в первый раз язычники остались на зиму» на острове Танет. В 855-856 годах войско викингов опять «осталось на всю зиму», в этот раз на острове Шеппи; в 864-865 годах викинги снова зимовали на Танете; наконец, в 865-866 гг. «огромная флотилия язычников», прибыв с континента, зазимовала в Восточной Англии. На этот раз викинги прибыли, чтобы остаться... Для англосаксов викинги были «язычниками», «датчанами» или «северными людьми». Термин «викинг» едва ли употреблялся за пределами Скандинавии (хотя некоторыми учеными высказывалось предположение, что само слово происходит от саксонского wic — военный лагерь). Франкские источники называют хищников из-за моря nordmanni (северные люди, отсюда — норманны). Германские летописцы дают им название ascomanni; происхождение этого термина туманно. Некоторые ученые полагают, что загадочное слово происходит от норманнского названия ясеня — ash; из него, мол, строились корабли викингов; но на самом деле большинство варяжских судов было сделано из дуба. thumb|250pxИспанские мусульманские источники называют воинственных северян а1-madgus (языческие колдуны, по другой трактовке — огнепоклонники); славянские — рус (возможно, от Rotsi — финского названия Швеции). Византийцы знали их, как rhos (от греческого прилагательного «красный», возможно, пришедшего грекам на ум из-за красноватого цвета обветренных лиц мореплавателей) или varangoi (вероятно, от древнескандинавского var — обет; у северных воинов был обычай давать друг другу обет преданности). Очевидно, что слово varangoi могло легко превратиться в «варяги»... Одни лишь ирландцы, которые вообще-то называли викингов lochlannach (северяне) или gaill (чужие, чужестранцы), пытались различать пришельцев по национальности, именуя, соответственно, норвежцев finn-gaill — белые чужестранцы, а датчан — dubh-gaill, черные чужестранцы. Летописцы же других стран использовали термины «датчане», «норвежцы» и даже «шведы», как взаимозаменяемые. thumb|left|300pxНапример, Адам Бременский в 1075 году пишет: «Датчане и шведы, которых мы называем норманнами...» Он также объясняет, что «датчане, шведы и другие народы Дании (в том числе норвежцы) называются норманнами». Поэтому, когда англосаксонская летопись упоминает викингов из Dene или Dani, это не следует рассматривать, как доказательство их происхождения именно из Дании. Действительное происхождение слова «викинг» невозможно установить с полной точностью. Постоянно растет число ученых, считающих верной теорию происхождения термина от vic (узкий залив, фьорд, бухта); викинг, мол, это прежде всего пират, прячущийся в труднодоступной бухте. thumb|300px|Воины-викинги (IX-X вв.): 1 - простой воин; 2 - знатный воин в длинной кольчуге и с двуручной секирой-брейдоксом; 3 - викинг-лучникДругие производят слово «викинг» от Vik — географического названия области в Норвегии или от vig (битва) — но последнее маловероятно с точки зрения фонологии. Третьи приводят, как смысловой источник, глагол vikja (двигаться, отворачиваться); это-де характеризует воина-викинга «обходящим», совершающим боевой маневр. Но в скандинавских письменных источниках словом viking на самом деле обозначают понятие пиратства или пиратского набега; человек же, участвовавший в таком набеге, назывался vikingr. Отчего же столь внезапно и эффектно на исторической арене появились викинги? Как одну из важнейших причин, приводят перенаселение страны. И действительно, в VII-VIII веках на территории Скандинавии, а точнее, Дании произошел демографический взрыв. Знаменитые викинги *Бьярни Херьюльфссон *Гуннбьорн Ульфсон *Гутрум *Ивар Бескостный *Эрик Рыжий *Ингемунд *Инкон *Олаф Гутфритссон *Ронгвальд *Харальд Боезуб Одежда thumb|left|250pxКрестьянская одежда скандинавов IX—XI веков состояла из длинной шерстяной рубахи, коротких мешковатых штанов, чулок и прямоугольной накидки. Викинги из высших классов носили длинные штаны, носки и накидки ярких расцветок. В ходу были шерстяные варежки и шапки, а также меховые шапки и даже войлочные шляпы. Женщины из высшего общества обычно носили длинную одежду, состоявшую из лифа и юбки. С пряжек на одежде свисали тонкие цепочки, к которым прикреплялись ножницы и футляр для иголок, ножа, ключей и других мелких предметов. Замужние женщины укладывали волосы в пучок и носили белые полотняные чепцы конической формы. У незамужних девушек волосы были подхвачены лентой. Для обозначения своего положения викинги носили металлические украшения. Очень популярны были пряжки на поясе, броши и подвески. Винтовые браслеты из серебра и золота обычно давались воину за проведение удачного рейда или за победу в бою. В массовой культуре викингов часто изображают с рогатыми шлемами. На самом деле, археологи не могут точно сказать, какой формы были шлемы викингов. Представление о рогатых шлемах связано с рисунками, обнаруженными в захоронениях (например, Осебергский корабль). Сейчас учёные склоняются к тому, что если шлемы с рогами и использовались, то только в ритуальных целях, а не в бою. Корабли thumb|ДраккарВикинги были искусными судостроителями, создававшими самые совершенные корабли своей эпохи. Поскольку в скандинавском обществе было принято хоронить воинов вместе с их ладьями, археологи имеют неплохое представление о характеристиках кораблей викингов. В Осло, Роскилле и некоторых других городах открыты специализированные музеи. К числу самых знаменитых относятся корабли гокстадский и усебергский. Оба были обнаружены более ста лет назад и ныне экспонируются в Музее драккаров в Осло. Из саг известно, что в бой корабли ходили под стягом с изображением чёрного ворона. 400px Флот викингов состоял преимущественно из боевых кораблей, которые назывались драккарами, и из торговых судов кнорров. Боевые корабли и торговые суда позволяли мужчинам посещать заморские страны, а переселенцы и исследователи пересекали море в поисках новых земель и богатств. Многочисленные реки, озёра и прочие водные пути Скандинавии давали викингам простой и удобный способ передвижения. В Восточной Европе в условиях многочисленных волоков были распространены лодки-однодревки, которые были рассчитаны для захода в мелководные реки и причала к пологим берегам, что позволяло викингам очень быстро передвигаться и заставать своих врагов врасплох. Еда thumb|230px "Каша" Основа рецепта: стакан зерен и два стакана жидкости (воды и/или молока) на человека. Можно добавить больше жидкости для того, чтобы компенсировать испарение, возникающее в случае приготовления каши на "открытом" огне. Можно использовать сечку и раздавленные зерна, наиболее крупные ядра необходимо замочить на ночь, иначе их придется готовить слишком долго. Рецепт: каша для семейки викингов. На 4-6 порций возьмите: *10-15 стаканов воды *Два стакана "рубленых" зерен пшеницы. Предварительно замочите их на ночь, чтобы их не было так сложно жевать *Два стакана ячменя *Полную горсть пшеничной муки *Горсть измельченных ядер орехов *3-4 столовых ложки меда *Добрую порцию долек яблок, груш или... 1. Поместите пшеницу, муку и ячмень в котел. Залейте туда же 10 стаканов воды и поставьте котел на огонь. 2. Равномерно помешивайте кашу и снимайте котел, чтобы развеять жар. Если каша начинает чересчур густеть, добавьте в нее еще воды. 3. Примерно через полчаса добавьте мед, орехи и фрукты. Теперь кашу следует варить до тех пор, пока фрукты еще сочные, а каша уже достигла нужной консистенции. Это займет 15-30 минут. 4. Подавать кашу следует теплой, добавив холодных сливок при желании. "Мясная и рыбная похлебки" Конечно же, не стоит запихивать все известные овощи, травы и приправы в один котел. Вдохновившись многими широкодоступными книгами, которые посвящены съедобным растениям, не стоит использовать все, что вы найдете, побродив по окрестностям. Всегда убедитесь, что вы складываете в свою корзинку именно съедобные растения! Рецепт: Мясная похлебка. На 4-6 порций возьмите: *8-12 стаканов воды *Полкило мяса (свинина, говядина, баранина, курятина, дичь) *Соль *3-5 чашек растений: верхние листья крапивы, листья молодого одуванчика, дикорастущий кервель, кресс-салат, дикорастущий майоран, укроп, подорожник, дягиль, дикий лук, тмин, тимьян или что-то другое, что может предложить природа в данное время года. 1. Положите мясо в котелок. Налейте туда воды до такого уровня, чтобы закрыть мясо, и поставьте котел на огонь. Чтобы развеять жар, необходимо каждые 5-10 минут снимать его с огня на короткие промежутки времени. 2. После того, как вода закипит необходимо готовить мясо еще в течение часа. Необходимо следить, чтобы мясо всегда было покрыто слоем воды. 3. В то время, когда мясо готовится, промойте и нарубите растения (зелень). Их нужно будет добавить в похлебку, когда она будет готова. 4. Когда мясо проварится (станет мягким), достаньте его из котла и порежьте на кусочки размером с ложку, которой планируете есть похлебку. После чего верните мясо в котелок. 5. Добавьте соли по желанию и можете подавать на стол. 6. Похлебку можно подавать вместе с хлебцами. Если хотите приготовить более сытную похлебку, можно добавить заранее замоченные зерна пшеницы, муку грубого помола, или похлебку можно сдобрить гороховой мукой "Хлеб из муки грубого помола" Этот хлеб называется "гончарным" потому, что он выпекался на кусках керамических изделий или, если поместье было побогаче, на 10-15 сантиметровых сковородках над углями. Рецепт: Хлебцы. Все измерения даны в стаканах. Стакан в данном случае приравнивается примерно к 90 граммам муки: *7 стаканов пшеничной муки грубого помола или высшего сорта *3 стакана жидкости - это может быть молочная сыворотка или молоко *1 яйцо *щепотку соли (по желанию) 1. Муку, жидкость, яйцо и соль необходимо смешивать долго и тщательно. Если необходимо - добавляйте муку или жидкость. В результате должно получиться однородное густое тесто. 2. Разделите тесто на небольшие шарики, и потом превратите их в лепешки. 3. Хлеб выпекается на сильном огне на обломках керамических изделий или сковороде по 2-3 минуты на каждую сторону. Получившиеся хлебцы должны быть слегка коричневые, и, если по ним слегка стукнуть ногтем, должны производить впечатление пустотелости. Для получения "осколков" можно использовать хорошо обожженный горшки из красной глины (по-видимому, типа тех, что использовались для печи) или, например, керамическую вазу японской школы Согэцу... - Подслащенные хлебцы можно получить, добавив мед в тесто. - Добавление обжаренной жгучей крапивы придаст пряный вкус. - Еще можно добавить в тесто измельченных ядер орехов и вареных желудей. "Восхитительный яблочный напиток" Для приготовления нам понадобится: *Вода *Дольки яблок *Листья яблони *Мед 1. Наполните емкость водой, бросьте туда дольки неочищенных яблок, добавьте листьев яблони. 2. Напиток следует кипятить на огне. Когда он начнет закипать, добавить меда по вкусу. 3. Подавать горячим. Яблоки можно заменить грушами. Ягоды придадут вкуса. Если есть желание, попробуйте различные смеси из ягод и фруктов. "Напиток из растений" Напитки из растений могут быть получены из многих растений. Напиток приготовляется путем добавления в кипящую воду и кипячения в течение нескольких минут листьев или цветов растений. Лучшие напитки можно получить из листьев: *жгучей крапивы; *мяты; *боярышника; *дикой малины; *земляники; и цветов: *бузины; *липы; *тысячелистника; *ромашки. Галерея Viking_warriors.jpg Ларп.jpg Hirdvaring Skaegi.jpg 71e0d37a4852.jpg 00137 wiking, sanok.jpg 548 img6008680oh0.jpg 989ebce6c171.jpg 4012.gif 062368e6aebe.jpg 63825.jpg 65600 or.jpg 65602 or.jpg 71049.jpg 240179 vikingi -kopyo -topor -mech -shlem -shhit 1680x1050 (www.GdeFon.ru).jpg 0352600f7a4f7796886fb5fa2bf.jpg 0967664a2aca.jpg 6813312 Medieval Tunics Woolen Viking MUR100804 5960.jpg 18072606 a8512029dc696ff9b37bff47e8c7fbdb full.jpg 70759550 f 12215.jpg 82182065.jpg 2007101701.jpg A Viking Foray.jpg Af09ae9e656ac850c515477cdf4.jpg Avatar 13144 1308836069.jpg Bank1 2 13 hi.jpg Bateau Viking transporté.jpg Berserker.jpg Birkebeinerne ski.jpg BP10-7At10-15191.jpg BP10-7At10-15195.jpg BryanVikings.jpg Chincoteague Viking 1.jpg Danes embarking for the invasion of England.gif Dannevirke welcome sign.jpg Die Gartenlaube (1879) 365.jpg Dospehi-vikinga.jpg Ee1b6e72b757.jpg Eiche-spalten-Wikingerzeit.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Erich der Rote.jpg Eirikrs men board the long serpent.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Kleiner Wikinger.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Wikingerhorn.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Wikingerkleidung.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Wikingerschmuck.jpg Evariste-Vital Luminais - Pirates normands au IXe siècle.jpg Faroe stamp 406 bearing compass.jpg Faroe stamp 407 helmsman.jpg Faroe stamp sheet 406-408 viking voyages.jpg Ff75501675e3.jpg G 268 Stenkyrka Lillbjärs III.jpg Gokstad-ship-model.jpg Håkonarspelet.1.jpg He took a step forward with bared breast.gif Hedebyhouses013.jpg Hednir Logo.jpg Hoegomsmannen by Creative Games.jpg House-of-Manannan vikinger Peel-Man 03.jpg House-of-Manannan vikinger Peel-Man 04.jpg Inscenization-of-battle.jpg Jomsvikings @ Battle of Svolder.jpg L1048751374.jpg Ledrakkar.jpg Lofotr viking 740x334.jpg Me Thrand l.jpg MG99StrongViking.jpg Michael Zeno Diemer Wikingerschiffe vor Felsenküste 1911.jpg Norse-battle-icon.jpg Norsemen Landing in Iceland.jpg Olav Tryggvasons saga - Einar Tambarskjelve - C. Krohg.jpg Olav Tryggvasons saga - Eriks menn entrer Ormen lange - Halfdan Egedius.jpg Olav Tryggvasons saga - Olavs skip seiler forbi - H. Egedius.jpg Our Soveregin of the sea, soon ready for ship launch.jpg Peter-nicolai-arbo-svolder.jpg Phantasialand Wikinger Bootsfahrt1981.jpg Plastic vikingship Peel.JPG Prizvanievaryagov.jpg Reconstruct2BRivFest2010.JPG ReconstructBRivFest2010.JPG Rogar, bitva, 01.jpg Rogar, bitva, 02.jpg Rogar, bitva, 03.jpg Rogar, bitva, 04.jpg Rogar, bitva, 05.jpg Rogar, bitva, 06.jpg Rogar, bitva, 07.jpg Rogar, bitva, 08.jpg Rogar, bitva, 09.jpg Rogar, bitva, 10.jpg Rogar, bitva, 11.jpg Rogar, bitva, 12.jpg Rogar, bitva, 12a.jpg Rogar, bitva, 13.jpg Rogar, bitva, 14.jpg Rogar, bitva, 15.jpg Rogar, bitva, 16.jpg Rogar, bitva, 17.jpg Rogar, bitva, 18.jpg Rogar, bitva, 19.jpg Rogar, bitva, 20.jpg Rogar, bitva, diváci.jpg Rollo, Koning der Noormannen.jpg Saxons and Danes fighting on the sea.gif Schonen-Wikinger Museum Foteviken 07.jpg Sigrid and olaf.jpg Stiklestad vikingguten.jpg Tambar.jpg The bright coloured Viking sails grew to be dreaded.gif The Invaders got delayed - geograph.org.uk - 797511.jpg The Ravager.jpg The Viking by mistercarrot.jpg Vik.jpeg Vik3.jpg Vik4.jpg Vik13.jpg Vik20b.jpg Viking 3.jpg Viking.jpg Viking (1).jpg Viking armour in Yorkshire Museum.jpg Viking at MN Capitol.jpg Viking boat.jpg Viking Boat - geograph.org.uk - 536340.jpg Viking by bakarov-d4i2obn.jpg Viking by geors.jpg Viking by oliverojm.jpg Viking clothes.jpg Viking flag of North America.svg Viking funeral.jpg Viking helmet.jpg Viking is nothing something you are but something you do.jpg Viking landing.jpg Viking reenactment at Arrowe Park 1.png Viking ship.JPG Viking statue.png Viking4.jpg Vikingi mu 2.jpg Vikingi2.jpg Vikingi2аываы.jpg Vikingi4.jpg Vikingi6.jpg Vikingi9.jpg Vikingi11.jpg Vikingi14.jpg Viking-parade.jpg Viking-parade2.jpg Vikings.jpg Vikings 1 10.jpg Vikings approaching Winchester .gif Vikings at Castle Rushen - geograph.org.uk - 725450.jpg Vikings fight.JPG Vikings1.jpg Vikings960c.jpg Vikingshipmini.jpg VikingWomansKnifeReplica.jpg Vikingпвап.jpg Weird Tales March 1943.jpg We've been challenged.JPG Wikinger.jpg Wikingowie najemnicy.jpg Wikstrom Vikings Hoard 1886.jpg X fa3311ee.jpg Берсеркер.jpg Берсеркер1.jpg Лейф Эрикссон открывает Америку.jpg Лейф Эрикссон.gif Лейф Эрикссон1.jpg Лейф Эрикссон2.jpg Набег викингов на побережье Ирландии.jpg Ожье Датчанин3.jpg Рпр.JPG С.jpg Vikings 1 3.jpg Dane Axe.jpg CQADvZS9y 8.jpg Интересные факты *thumb|"Рогатый" шлемНа самом деле у викингов никогда не было "рогатых" шлемов - таких, как их представляют в массовой культуре. Этот стереотип сложился благодаря тому, что ученные находили в захоронениях викингов рога скота. Ученные предположили, что они отпали от шлемов по стечению времени. Но, на фресках и древних рукописях викинги были изображены без "рогов", и, поэтому, ученные пришли к выводу, что рога скота, наравне с золотом, боевыми трофеями и прочим, просто клали вместе с умершим викингом в захоронение. *Мысль о том, что Христофор Колумб первым посетил Америку ошибочна. На самом деле первыми были Викинги, которые уже в 10 веке имели там свое поселение под названием Виндланд. См. также *Берсерки *Варяги *Норманны *Ушкуйники *Великая датская армия *Хирдманны *Хускерлы (Скандинавия) *Хольмганг *Ярлы *Лейданг Категория:Воины Категория:Воины Европы Категория:Воины Швеции Категория:Воины Норвегии Категория:Воины Дании Категория:Воины Исландии Категория:Воины Финдляндии Категория:Воины Грендландии Категория:Пиратство